He Belongs To Me
by blackorange
Summary: Yunjae ff: Jaejoong falls in love with him at the 1st sight one year ago. When the very 1st snow felt down and touched his face with cold sensation yet with gently touched. He forgot to brought his gloves, but the man -that man who makes Jaejoong fall in love was kind enough to offer his gloves to him. He was a stranger, but that charming smile melted Jaejoong's heart in no time


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: He Belongs To Me**

**Author : blackorange aka nda  
Rating : K+  
Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
Genre : Romance, fluff, no plot  
Length this chapter : 947 words**

* * *

Mata besar dan hitamnya terus menatap lurus seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri beberapa inchi dihadapannya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah takut apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Telinganya mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi bukan hanya sekedar bisikan angin yang berlalu begitu yang seolah membeku itu dipaksa untuk berpikir.

"Bagaimana? Karena sepertinya kau juga menyukaiku –Jaejoong ah?" tanya orang bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut coklat hazelnut yang dipadukan dengan dua pasang mata berwarna coklat almond yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. Menatapnya dengan dua pasang mata itu. Seolah ingin menenggelamkannya dalam sorot mata yang begitu tajam namun terlihat begitu lembut dalam satu waktu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya ketika tatapan orang itu seperti akan melumerkannya seperti salju. Kedua pipinya yang putih kini terlihat memerah di balik syal merah yang hampir menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya. Warna merah yang terlihat bercampur sempurna dengan syalnya.

Orang itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah, dua langkah –hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Orang itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Membuat Jaejung semakin menenggelamkan wajah di balik syal merahnya.

"Kau selalu menatapku secara diam-diam." Ucapnya lagi. Namun Jaejoong tetap bergeming ditempatnya. " –dan ketika aku balik menatapmu, kau akan mengalihkan tatapanmu pada yang lain." Lanjutnya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong yang masih tersembunyi di balik syal merahnya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Senyum tipis itu masih belum memudar dari wajah tampan orang bertubuh jangkung itu. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia sudah tahu jawaban darinya.

Terlihat butiran salju putih yang mengkristal, perlahan berjatuhan dari langit berwarna nila bercampur jingga di jantung kota Seoul –dimana terlihat lampu-lampu hias yang sudah menghiasi kota yang tidak pernah terlihat sepi itu. Memantulkan cahayanya pada salju putih yang terlihat berkilau seperti butiran kristal.

Sebutir salju jatuh perlahan tepat di atas kepala Jaejoong. Salju putih itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Orang itu mendongkan kepalanya mentap langit berwarna nila bercampur jingga yang kini menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kristal yang dingin. Membuat senyum di wajah tampannya semakin melebar. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki manis yang masih menunduk dan melewatkan momen terindah di awal bulan Desember.

Jaejoong hanya bergeming ditempatnya berpijak. Seolah seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa karena hawa dingin yang seperti menusuk tulang-tulangnya dan tatapan seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Sweater rajut putih yang dipadukan dengan syal merah yang melilit dilehernya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar karena dingin.

"Jaejoong ah~ lihatlah ke atas~ _first snow~"_

Secara reflek, Jaejoong langsung mendongkan kepalanya menatap langit berwarna nila itu. Membuat wajah putih dan cantiknya menyapa langit. Mata besar dan hitamnya menatap butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan berjatuhan menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia selalu menyukai momen ini. Momen dimana ia melihat salju pertama di musim dingin.

Bibir merah cherry nya melengkungkan senyuman. _"Beautiful~" _gumamnya perlahan tanpa menyadari orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu kini sedang menatapnya.

"_Yes~ you are beautiful." _

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika ia menyadari situasinya. Ia menatap orang itu. Seketika itu juga wajahnya terasa memanas dan terlihat semakin memerah ketika menyadari kalau orang itu sedang menatapnya. Membuat orang itu berdecak pelan.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang dingin kini terasa hangat ketika jari jemari tangan orang itu mengenggamnya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik syal. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya.

Dadanya berdegup dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan jari jemari Yunho bertautan dengannya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat –dan juga begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya yang terasa mati rasa itu kini merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum seperti orang idiot di balik syal mu itu." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk semakin merapat padanya. Kedua lengan kekar Yunho kini sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya lalu mendongakan kepala menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya. Ia memincingkan matanya tajam.

"Aku tidak tersenyum seperti idiot dan –kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha terdengar tidak suka dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Namun tubuhnya bereaksi lain ketika lengan kekar itu melingkar ditubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin hangat.

"Ck~ apa aku tidak boleh memeluk pacarku sendiri, hum?" tanya Yunho berdecak pelan. Rona merah kembali terlihat di pipi Jaejoong yang putih ketika Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Yunho ingin mencium pipi itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan –berusaha menahan senyuman itu terlepas dari bibir merah cherry nya.

"Idiot." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong atas semua pengakuannya pada laki-laki manis yang ada di dalam dekapannya itu. Ia menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong –yang akhirnya menatap kedalam mata coklat almond nya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong menyapu lembut bibirnya. Mengklaim bahwa bibir merah cherry itu kini miliknya. Membuat keduanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang terasa manis itu tepat di jantung kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan lautan manusia dan juga ratusan lampu hias kota ditemani taburan butir salju putih yang terlihat berkilau.

Seolah waktu berhenti berputar. Seolah dunia hanya milik keduanya.

Membuat Jaejoong seolah kehilangan gravitasinya. Terbang ke dunia mimpi. Mimpi dimana dirinya bersama dengan Yunho. Impian yang sudah diimpikannya sejak satu tahun lalu ketika pertama kalinya ia bertemu Yunho. Tepat dimana salju pertama di tahun itu turun dari langit –dan sekarang, semua mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

============ FIN ===========

ini ff random yg pernah aku bkin ^^

no plot, no conflic, nothing :)

but still waiting for all ur review~

thank you~~ ;)


End file.
